


fierce red eyes

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Wordcount: 100, davekat - Freeform, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat always found comfort in Dave’s eyes.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 27





	fierce red eyes

Karkat always found comfort in Dave’s eyes.

They were gentle, understanding and  _ red _ .

It was like a huge relief whenever he looked into the eyes of the human he loved. The wild red irises standing out in such a beautiful way.

The exact same fierce red that was decorating his own now after his adult molt, no longer gray.

When they talked, hugged or kiss, whenever he looked up into Dave’s face, shades thrown aside, he saw them.

A true reminder that he was not only safe and loved by him, but also a reminder that he truly wasn’t alone.


End file.
